AlternativeTimeline Crossed Lovers
by paulacole
Summary: Set around Meobius. Samantha and Daniel are trying to get the Stargate Command to take them seriously, and falling in love at the same time.And of course there are obstacles.
1. Default Chapter

Alternative-Timeline Cross Lovers 

_Author's Note:_

_Set around Moebius. Daniel and Samantha explore their relationship. Oh, and of course I don't own Stargate. If I did, I'd be writing scripts, not fanfiction. _

Chapter One 

Daniel Jackson, PhD in Egyptology and currently teaching English as a Second Language because there just weren't the jobs out there for experts on pyramids (especially experts who touted the theory that aliens had used the pyramids as landing pads), was captivated by his cohort in attempting to get the commander of a black operation to take them seriously. Samantha Carter was intelligent, funny, and most importantly, _took him seriously_. And she was more then happy to make it Them Against the World while they tried to convinced General George Hammond that it was of vital importance that they be included in the project to recover a device that would allow intergalactic travel. After all, it was _them_ who were on a five-thousand-year-old video camera recently found on an archaeological dig in Egypt, _not_ General Hammond.

They weren't getting very far convincing Hammond of that, but Jackson was enjoying Carter's company. She was intelligent. She was funny. She _listened_ to him. They were becoming good friends, and she had mentioned several times even if they ended getting turfed out of the Stargate program – which was looking more and more likely – she would like to remain friends.

He wished he had the courage to pursue something more then friendship.

But Doctor McKay had already thought of that, hitting on Sam whenever the opportunity arose – and even when it didn't. If Daniel heard the words 'sexy librarian' one more time, he thought he'd throw up. He was unoriginal and repetitive as well as being a chauvinist.

Unfortunately, in Daniel's experience, when you were as good-looking and important as McKay was, you could be a chauvinist, and then women still fell as your feet. Daniel was just disappointed Sam was one such woman. She could do way better then that.

She deserved to be with someone who appreciated her intelligence, her sense of humour, her loyalty.

Someone like Daniel.

But in Daniel's experience, an intelligent and loyal geek ranked far lower then a good-looking, important chauvinist. So as far as he could gather, there was no hope for him. He would have to settle for friendship.

They met in the mess hall (if they were still called mess halls in black operations that were twenty-odd stories _below_ the earth) for lunch, like they always did. She always declined to sit with McKay and his bunch of stuck-up doctors and military types who thought they were God's Gift to Women, which Daniel appreciated. She was a loyal friend, even if she did have dodgy taste in men.

She looked distracted, and picked at her food. " What's up? " Daniel asked, concerned. Sam was his only friend in this place – not only his only friend, but the only person who didn't look at him like a vastly inferior being – and her being less then her usual self made him feel… protective. Almost like a boyfriend. _Don't think like that, Jackson, it won't get you anywhere_, he told himself harshly.

Samantha gave a smile that was as distracted and distressed at the rest of her. " Nothing, " she said unconvincingly.

Daniel leaned over and touched her hand, which was facing palm up. It was the most intimate they'd ever been. She flinched slightly, a reflex from having her personal space invaded, then closed her hand around his fingers. Daniel's heart skipped a beat. " Something's up, " he said in a low voice.

Samantha couldn't miss the concern – and was that affection? – in his voice and her heart skipped a beat. She had been trying to get his attention as more then a friend ever since they'd met – including, in her own shy way, suggesting they continue to see each other outside of the Stargate program – and every time McKay had chosen to interrupt and treat Samantha like his possession and Daniel like something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

_Damn McKay! _She couldn't make it more obvious she wasn't interested in him. He was arrogant and chauvinistic. She'd been turned off by the first 'sexy librarian' comment and it had gone downhill from there. He had no respect for women, and seemed convinced that whatever they said to his advances all meant '_yes_'. He'd groped her at every opportunity, which had been bearable at first – after all, there were certain things a woman would put up with to be part of something this big – but today had been different.

Half an hour ago he'd cornered her in a storeroom and moved in for the kill. Her eyes watered at the memory of his mouth slobbering on hers, pressing hard against her lips while his hands grabbed at her flesh freely like she was a piece of meat he was contemplating buying. She'd thought she'd throw up. The only reason it hadn't progressed further was because she'd kneed him as hard as she could and run.

Remembering Daniel was watching her intently, she blinked away her tears. " It doesn't matter, " she said, even more unconvincingly. " Just drop it. '

In a flash, Daniel was at the other side of the table. His hand closed around Samantha's arm and he gently but firmly propelled her out of the hall into the nearest empty room, a dormitory. He turned on the light and inspected her intently, his face betraying the growing anger he felt as saw what McKay had done to her. Her normally pale-pink lips were bruised darker from the force of McKay's lips on them. There was an ugly-looking hickey on her neck, and Daniel could only guess the marks the doctor's strong, demanding hands had made on the pretty, petite proof-reader's body.

" Sam, " Daniel growled. " What did he do to you? "

Samantha found the tone of Daniel's voice oddly soothing. This nerdy, unsure languages geek (who was really quite good looking when you took a good look) made her feel safe… protected… desirable. In the midst of her distress she couldn't help but wonder how Daniel's kiss would differ from McKay's. Greatly, she was sure.

" It was nothing, " she said. " He just… won't take no for an answer. He kept coming onto me, making this disgusting remarks, and I kept telling him I wasn't interested. Then before we were alone and he… " her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes. She couldn't stand to meet Daniel's gaze anymore. He was a man after all, would he really understand?

" Did he rape you? " Daniel asked quietly, and his words shocked Samantha out of her unwillingness to talk about it.

" No! " she said emphatically. " He just … expected me to fall at his feet, I think. I guess he thought I could do with some convincing – a taste of the McKay magic. " She tried to smile, but her face quickly crumpled into total distress. " I feel like a piece of meat, " she cried.

His heart burning, Daniel pulled Samantha into his arms and let her cry. " You're not a _piece of meat_, " Daniel said firmly. " You are one of the most intelligent women I've ever met. McKay's an asshole and don't let yourself believe anything to the contrary. " He kissed the top of her blond head and restrained himself from tilting her tear-stained face up and kissing her lips.

" Listen, " he said calmly, " you stay here. I'll be back in five minutes, OK? " Sam looked up and nodded her head. God, he wanted to kiss her.

Instead, he focused on McKay. God, he'd been such a fool to think Samantha might actually be interested in such an asshole. Of _course_ she had high standards then that. McKay was a prize jerk who didn't deserve _any_ woman, let alone one as intelligent and fun as Samantha.

He stormed into McKay's office and, with the benefit of surprise, delivered a punch to the doctor's face that sent him reeling.

" What the fuck… ?" McKay screamed when he gathered his wits. " Jackson, I will have you _thrown off _this base for this! " He had been itching to get rid of the nerdy professor since he'd stepped foot on the base. So what if some alternate-timeline version of him was on a video tape? Didn't make him any less of a geek who was way out of his depth. That, and Carter's devotion to him in the few day's she'd known him infuriated McKay. Why the hell would any woman want to be with that four-eyes when she could be with _him_?

" And if _you_ go anywhere near Samantha Carter again I'll throw every regulation at you that I can find, " Daniel shot back. " I know what you're doing to her is against the law, and I'm sure if we complain long enough to enough people _something_ will happen to you. "

Daniel's words shocked McKay. Jackson was right, of course. Equal Opportunity and Anti-Discrimination laws were the bane of McKay's existence. He missed the days where women were there to cook, clean, bear children and be willing bedmates. Now he was supposed to accept them as he co-workers, like any other man. And there were so many people in power – _men _in power – who were all politically correct these days that it wouldn't take long for Jackson to find someone who would be really pissed off at McKay's treatment of Carter.

" OK, OK, didn't care much about her anyway, " McKay conceded. There were plenty other sexy librarians out there.

" And quit blocking us at every turn, " Daniel added, sensing he had the advantage. " We have plenty to offer – didn't we work out where the second Stargate was? "

McKay glared at the upstart professor. Unfortunately, there was nothing much he could do at the moment. But Hammond would soon dispatch of them – they would end their usefulness and be on their way. May as well humour them for a little while longer. " Fine, " he said through gritted teeth. " Is that all? I have work to do? " His tone reeked with insinuation that Daniel was contributing nothing to the program while McKay was doing everything. Daniel didn't care. He'd gotten him to stop harassing Sam _and_ stop blocking them too.

He made his way back to the dorm, where Sam was sitting in the corner. She looked very small. Daniel's heart went out to her. " It's all sorted, " he said softly. " He won't bother you anymore. "

Samantha looked at him suspiciously. " What did you do to him, Daniel? " he asked. She glanced at his hand, specifically his knuckles, which looked suspiciously like they'd punched something – or someone.

Daniel shrugged. " He deserved it, " he said shamelessly. " You can't possibly feel _sorry_ for him, can you Sam? " he asked.

Samantha shook her head. " No… I just… I can't believe you did that for me. You could have gotten thrown off the base. " She blushed. " Thankyou. "

Daniel shrugged. " It was nothing. You know, you should see a doctor. " He smirked. " Not McKay. "

Samantha squirmed. She didn't want to make any bigger fuss then had already been made. " I'm fine, " she insisted.

Daniel had some medical training – enough to give a cursory inspection to a woman who was more rattled then injured. " Then let me look over you, " he insisted. " Just for my peace of mind. "

The way he said it, how could she resist? " OK, " she agreed in a small voice. More then anything she was scared of what would happen when Daniel got close enough to touch her. Now that she was getting over the incident with McKay, she was becoming more and more aware of how attracted to Daniel she was.

Daniel slowly moved in close to her, not wanting to scare her. " I'm just going to run my hands down your side, to see if you've fractured a rib, " he said softly, soothingly. " Tell me if it hurts – sharp pain, not dull pain like a bruise. "

He ran his hands down her sides from under her arms to her hips, without so much as a whimper from Samantha. " OK, I'm going to do it a little harder this time, " Daniel said.

Samantha gasped when she felt the pressure of Daniel's hands against her body. _A little harder_ was something of an understatement. " I'm sorry, am I hurting you? " he asked.

Samantha shook her head. " Just surprised me, how hard, " she managed to get out, not adding that the pressure was kind of a turn-on. " It's not hurting, Daniel, I'm fine, " she insisted. " Just a few bruises, nothing broken. "

At the mention of the word _bruises_, Daniel glances at Samantha's bruised lips and his anger flared up again that someone could do something like that. He reached out his index finger and traced it over her lips. " How does that feel? " he asked, his voice lowered to a hoarse whisper.

Samantha had the urge to run her tongue over Daniel's finger ; too late, he removed it. " It's OK, " she said. " Maybe you need to press a little harder. "

" Like this? " Daniel asked, and all reason abandoned him as he leaned in to kiss Samantha gently. When she didn't resist, he pressed his lips against hers a little harder, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. She gave a whimper of helpless delight that Daniel mistook for pain and indignation. He jumped away, putting a foot between them.

" Sam, I'm so, so sorry, " he apologised profusely. " I just – I swear I didn't mean to… I'm a jerk and I took advantage… I'm sorry… "

Sam smiled. Daniel was so sweet. And so hot. " I wanted you to, " she admitted. " Please… will you… kiss me again? " she blushed. She wasn't used to being so forward.

Daniel didn't need any more encouraging. He quickly closed the distance between them, holding Samantha tightly in one arm. He held her head back with his free hand and lowered his mouth to hers.

It was explosive. Daniel tried to keep it soft and sweet, but he couldn't contain himself and pressed his mouth harder against hers, his tongue probing her mouth, tangling with hers, exploring the inside until, breathless, he drew away from her and began running kisses over her face and down her neck.

Samantha was hardly resistant. She had never experienced such an explosive kiss. Her hands were running through his head, along his neck, down his back, enjoying the sound of his breathing becoming more laboured. " Sam, Sam, " he groaned into the part of her neck he was nuzzling. " We gotta stop before I take you right here. " She could feel his erection pressing against her thighs, and it turned her on like she couldn't remember.

Samantha directed Daniel's head so their eyes met. She grinned impishly. " There's plenty of beds, " she replied.

That was it for Daniel's self-control. He swung Samantha into his arms and carried her to the nearest bed. He undressed her quickly, his fingers caressing her skin until she was begging for it.

Daniel had planned in his wildest fantasies that their coupling would be slow and sweet. But he was so horny and with Sam urging him on it didn't take long to bring both of them to climax. " Sorry, " he said sheepishly as he rolled off her and drew her into his arms. " I'll do better next time. " He stressed his words so she knew there would definitely be a _next time_.

Samantha smiled at him adoringly. " You know it was fantastic, " she reproved. She snuggled up to him and laced her fingers through his. " Thankyou. "

Daniel ran his fingers through her now-damp blond hair. " For what? " he asked.

" For… being Daniel, I guess, " she replied. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. " You know, I guess it's probably we'll get kicked of this place within a few days. But it's been such an incredible experience… mostly because I met you. " Her eyes lowered, embarrassed. " That sounded so clingy. "

He kissed the top of her head. " I feel the same way, " he replied. " I really want to see you after this is over. "

" Me too. " They lay in bed, talking and lapsing into comfortable silences. They were still there three hours later when General Hammond came to tell them the second Stargate had been found, right where Samantha had told them it would be.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Samantha and Daniel held hands nervously inside the spaceship-time-travel _thing_ that Jack O'Neill was flying with his thoughts. It was pretty trippy, really.

At first, Samantha and Daniel had tried to hide that they were lovers, despite being caught in bed by General Hammond. No way would he allow them to go on possible life-threatening missions to other planets if he was aware of their personal relationship.

But that concern had ended up being a moot point, when Jack had arrived on the scene and been convinced by Daniel and Samantha that it was vital to have them on board. And no Jack meant no activation of the ship, which could only be flown by someone with very rare genes – which Jack happened to possess.

Daniel couldn't help but rubbing McKay's nose in it. Just a little. The doctor's nose was well and truly out of joint that, not only had the history geek succeeded with the sexy librarian where McKay had failed, but that the two of them had then contrived their way onto the first mission.

He had pressed the importance of _not_ having two such inexperienced people on the team – not to mention that they were so obviously infatuated with each other, which was _such_ a military no-no – to General Hammond, but with Jack supporting them, there wasn't much the General could do about it. The mission either went ahead with Daniel and Samantha, or not at all. The most the General had done was emphasise that Jack and the rest of the team had been instructed not to put themselves in danger on Daniel and Samantha's account – if they got left behind, they got left behind.

Daniel and Samantha had been happy with that condition. After all, it wasn't every day you got to go to a different universe.

So here they were, ready to take-off – or whatever you called it. Jack quickly got the hang of it and they were through the Stargate.

Being on Chulak was surreal, especially since it looked so much like earth – well, a rather pristine earth. Daniel didn't even mind the walk, although he still complained a little. After all, what was the point of having a cool ship if you couldn't park it exactly where you wanted to be?

He gave an affectionate little glance at Samantha, and she slipped his hand into his. For a moment he thought about how foolish they must be, dressed in army fatigues and armed to the teeth while holding hands like the infatuated lovers they were. Then he forgot about it. He did his best to focus on the mission – getting Teal'c – but part of his mind was always with the blond walking next to him, her fingers threaded through his.

It had been barely a week since they'd ended up in bed together, but what a week that had been! Thinking they were being discreet, Samantha and Daniel had snuck off at every opportunity for half an hour in bed, exchanged caresses when they thought no-one was looking and longing glances when they were. Of course, everyone had known about it – and the General hadn't been impressed. There was, after all, a _reason_ why fraternisation between members of the military was forbidden – if one of them got into trouble, the other rarely had the objectivity to know when to try and save them and when it was a lost cause – most of the time, you ended up with _two_ causalities instead of just one.

But for some reason – his so-called 'gut instinct' – Jack O'Neill had decided they were worth having on the trip, and he'd insisted on including them. Hammond had told him not to try to bail them out if they got into trouble if it meant putting the rest of the team in danger, hoping that he could rely on _someone_ to be objective, but he had a sinking feeling Daniel and Samantha's inexperience with the military and infatuation with one another was going to prove the undoing of one of them – or both.

But neither of them was concerned with that possibility here on Chulak. It was a pretty heady experience, being on an alien planet – if your ignored the whole Jaffa- Goa'uld-race-wanting-to-destroy-the-humans thing, it was almost as if they were new lovers on an afternoon stroll through a lush park. Who just happened to be in army fatigues armed to the teeth.

The bliss didn't last long, as the team were soon knocked out by some kind of anaesthetic bomb – technology way beyond humans. They woke up in what resembled a jail cell with no idea of how much time had passed.

A small group of Jaffa headed by Teal'c came for them not long after they came to. Expecting the Teal'c of the video, Daniel launched into an enthusiastic explanation of Teal'c-as-their-ally that earned him a reeling blow to his head before Teal'c hauled him off to Apophis.

Samantha instinctively leapt to her feet. " Daniel! " she screamed after him, attempting to run after him despite the obvious futility of it. Sighing, Jack stepped in and restrained Samantha with ease.

" Let me go! " Samantha shrieked, struggling against Jack although common sense should have told her she couldn't go after Daniel. The cell was shut again, and there were too Jaffa guards just outside. But her heart filled with dread at what they might do to Daniel. She'd rather be with him through it then separated in the comparative safety of the cell while Apophis was doing God-knows-what to him.

With the ease of someone who has done it dozens of times before, Jack slipped his fingers around Samantha's neck and pressed down on the pressure points that would make her pass out. " Remind me never to trust my instincts again, " Jack said to Kawalsky.

" I already did that, when you insisted on bringing those two along, " Kawalsky couldn't resist replying. " What do you think they're doing with Jackson? "

" I don't know. But I don't think it's good, " Jack replied sourly.

At least, with some convincing, Jack and Kawalsky managed to make Teal'c believe His Way was with them. They made arrangements for Teal'c to break them out. Now they had to get Daniel back. Hammond had said to leave them behind if they became a problem, but it went against Jack's nature. Maybe that was why he'd insisted on bringing the two of them along. They reminded him of what often fell like his fading sense of humanity.

Apophis was determined to get information out of Daniel. He was impressed the human resisted his torture for so long when he was clearly in great agony. A specimen such as that would make a fine host…

" Thankgod, " a tearful Samantha murmured when Daniel was returned to them, exhausted but alive. Fearful that if she became hysterical, Jack would knock her out again, for the last few hours she had cried silently, fretful of what he was going through – and that he was going through alone.

She placed glued herself to his side and laced her fingers through his. He was so weak, but he squeezed her fingers slightly. " I'm OK, " he said weakly. " It's good to see you again. "

Samantha kissed his forehead. She smiled through her tears. " It's good to see you, too. "

Over the next few hours, Daniel grew strong quickly – too quickly. He knew it was because of the _thing_ they'd put inside of him. He could feel it claiming his human side, gradually eroding him and replacing it with… a _monster_. And he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he would succumb eventually.

Curled up in a corner, he called Samantha to his side. He took her hands in his, looked her in the eye and said, " If something happens to me, I want you to know – I love you. "

Samantha looked at him with fear. " What's happening, Daniel? " she asked.

He gave her a reassuring smile that belied his internal fears. " Nothing's happening, " he lied. Nothing she could do anything about, anyway – so why concern her? " I just… it made me realise the situation we're in, that anything could happen to us at any moment. To you, to me, to Jack or Kawalsky – and I want you to know, in case something _does_ happen, that I love you. "

Samantha gave a small smile, only partly pacified by Daniel's explanation. It sent a shiver down her spine, the reality of their situation put so baldly. It was such an experience, exploring the unknown, but they were taking huge risks, too. And the thought that she might lose Daniel – she hadn't realised how much he meant to her until now. " I love you, too, " she replied.

They kissed. Samantha felt the urgency in his embrace, but chalked it up to his near-death experience. He hugged her tightly and said, " I love you so much, " as he felt his humanity slipping away…

They made their escape the next day. Everything was going well until Teal'c suddenly turned and fired at Daniel. Samantha ran to him. " Why did you do that? " she screamed at Teal'c, waving her gun at the Jaffa.

" He was a Goa'uld. Apophis implanted him with a symbiont in order to gain access to the knowledge in his mind, " Teal'c replied dispassionately.

" How do you know? " Jack asked.

" I can sense it. Your friend did not give in to torture, " Teal'c explained.

Suddenly Daniel rose partially and managed to shoot one of the team members dead. Then he turned the weapon towards his nearest target, Samantha. His eyes were glowing. Then suddenly his eyes faded to his human eyes and he whispered, " Sam… " He reached out his hand, and Samantha grasped it.

Teal'c shot him dead and Samantha started screaming. " Why did you do that? " she sobbed. " He was _Daniel_. "

" He was a Goa'uld, " Teal'c said calmly. " Come now. We have to go before we are caught. " He picked Samantha up easily and slung her over his shoulder.

They made it back to the ship, but not before Kawalsky was hit. So now Jack was down his entire experienced team – and one civilian – and all he had to rely on was a hysterical woman who'd just seen her lover die after being impregnated with an alien life form, and an alien who two days ago had been their enemy. Well, at least Jack could be assured that he'd been through worse, and survived.

And to be fair, Samantha wasn't actually hysterical. If Jack was honest with himself, he'd have to admit she was a lot calmer then _he'd_ be if he'd just seen his ex-wife (the closest he had to someone he loved) go through what Daniel had gone through.

When they started being hit by Goa'uld death-gliders and it became apparent they weren't going to make it to the Stargate, Samantha pointed out they _could_ make it to the Stargate – so long as there was a Stargate on Chulak, say, five thousand years ago. Not knowing what else to do, and seeing's thinking had gotten the damn ship to work in the first place, Jack imagined himself five thousand years in the past – and there he was.

Even _he_ was impressed.

" Check it out, " Jack said to Samantha. " Dial Earth." Which put the three, and their ship, in Ancient Egypt.

" Daniel would have loved this… " Samantha said sadly as she peered out the window to a view of the pyramids.

A disagreement broke out between Samantha and Jack over weather they should skedaddle back to their own time (which Jack was all in favour of) or try to fix the past to create the future that the original Jack, Daniel, Samantha and Teal'c had known. " Maybe a world where Daniel is still alive, " Samantha added.

Jack rolled his eyes at that, but secretly it was that comment that made up his mind. He had loved, once, before he life had gone to hell, his son had died and his wife had left him, and he kind of liked the idea of love even beyond death – or alien impregnation. Besides, he didn't have much of a future to go back to, and they could always go back if this whole ancient Egyptian thing didn't work out.

By good fortune more then anything else, Jack, Teal'c and Samantha ran into an Ancient Egyptian who spoke English. He name was Katep, and he knew the three – or rather, the three from the alternate timeline – which was why he knew English.

" Five years ago you came, " he explained as he took them to his tent. " You were witness to the death of my brother at the hands of Ra. After you were trapped here, we planned an uprising together. "

" So much for causality!" Samantha commented wryly.

" Ra is still here. We have seen his ship, " Teal'c pointed out.

" Our first attempt at gathering forces for the rebellion did not go well. We had to expose ourselves to those who proved still loyal to Ra. You were captured and executed long before the plan could be finished. "

" Really? All of us? " Jack asked, disappointed. It would have been very cool to speak to another version of yourself.

" All but one," Katep confirmed. " Come, he will be happy to see you. " He grinned knowingly at Samantha.

A tall figure walked into the tent, his head covered with a hood. He threw back his hood, his identity revealed.

Samantha screamed and then fainted dead away, the shock of watching her loved impregnated with an alien, killed and then presented before her, alive and well, proving too much for her.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"… What did I do? " the original Daniel Jackson asked in the second following Samantha Carter dropping to the floor in a dead fain upon seeing him.

Teal'c, not being aware of such things as love or the absence of restoration of the dead in human culture, remained blank, seeing no reason for Samantha to react the way she did to Daniel's reappearance. Jack look embarrassed. " Uh, last time she saw you, Teal'c killed you. "

Daniel glared at Teal'c, although it made things rather convenient not to have a second of him running around. " What'd you do that for? " he demanded crossly. To be fair, this was a newly-liberated Teal'c and not the Teal'c Daniel had known for eight years, but to kill him? He always got the tough breaks.

" You were a Goa'uld spy, " Teal'c explained.

Daniel shrugged. " Good reason, " he conceded. He'd forgotten how formal Teal'c pronunciation and understanding of English had been – not that the inroads the three of them had made in eight years were considerable, but hearing him now made Daniel sigh at the thought of everything they'd have to teach them again.

Not that he could complain. It was a gift just to see him, Jack and Samantha again. Which brought him back to the unconscious woman on the floor. " OK, so Teal'c killed me and it's a shock to see me again. So why didn't you scream and faint? " he asked Jack. No point in asking Teal'c. the Jaffa rarely responded to anything, and he was used to seeing dead people being alive again. " The Samantha Carter I know was as tough as any of us. "

Jack looked even more embarrassed. The truth was, he didn't like having to admit to this Daniel that the other Daniel and Samantha had been lovers. Made him feel the teensiest bit jealous. Samantha was hot, and smart. He wouldn't have turned down a night in the sack with her. Actually would have welcomed it.

" The thing is… you – well, the other you – and her were lovers. Seemed pretty close, actually, " Jack explained.

There was a look in Daniel's eyes that Jack didn't understand. " You mean… we were together? " Daniel asked.

" I wouldn't call it that exactly, " Jack argued. " You guys only met, like, a week ago – well, in our time, anyway. But you were sleeping together. Being real indiscreet, too. Pissed everyone off. "

Daniel smiled. " Inter-military fraternisation, " he recalled. It was why he and Samantha had never gotten together while they were still in their time, although technically he wasn't military. But the best they could have hoped for was for one of them to be reassigned, and there had always been an unspoken decision that that was unacceptable. " Why did Hammond let us go at all? "

Jack looked guilty. " I insisted, " he confessed. " Don't ask me why, call it momentary insanity. And you got killed for your troubles, although I do admit it's rather convenient, having the four of us here and no doubles running around. "

" Explain to us how the rest of your team got killed, " Teal'c interjected.

" Oh, right, " Daniel remembered, and he explained that even though they'd agreed to stay in Ancient Egypt rather then disrupt the timeline trying to get the ship back, Jack and Teal'c ultimately couldn't stand to watch history unfold without doing anything. So figuring the revolt was going to happen anyway, they'd give it a helping hand – which had resulted in Samantha, Jack and Teal'c being killed, and, from what Daniel had just been told, Ra eventually leaving with the first Stargate.

_So much for Sam's theory of causality, _Daniel thought, looking at the unconscious woman on the floor. She began to stir. He dropped to the floor and gently pulled her towards him so her head was in his lap.

The movement woke her up completely, and she opened her eyes to be greeted by Daniel's face. Only this Daniel was slimmer and much more built up then her Daniel. She scrambled to her feet, took a long look at Daniel, then ran outside, crying.

Daniel jumped up and ran after her. His own and Samantha's emotions aside, it wasn't a good idea for a woman with short hair and army fatigues to be running around in broad daylight. He had tried to explain that to her a dozen times when she had been alive. _When she had been alive_. He was already starting to think of this Samantha as a continuation if _his_ Samantha.

" Sam! " he called. " Sam, you gotta come back in the tent. If people see you like that they'll start asking questions and that's the last thing we need. _Please_. " The tone of his voice and look in his eyes was enough to convince Samantha that Daniel meant no harm. She allowed him to lead her back inside.

With what Jack considered to be a far too familiar hand on her back, given Daniel had met that Samantha all of five minutes ago, Daniel led Samantha to the furthermost corner of the tent where they began talking quietly.

Jack looked at Katep. " What's their deal? " he asked, gesturing to the whispering Samantha and Daniel, meaning the original Samantha and Daniel.

Katep sighed. The situation must come as quite a shock to Daniel. He had just started to get over the death of Samantha and now here she was again. " They were in love, " Katep said. He didn't know the English words to explain how deep their relationship had been, and how devastated he had been when she'd died. " He only just started acting… normally again. "

" Oh, _man_, you mean Danny-boy ended up with her in _this_ lifetime, too? " Jack complained. " That guy gets all the breaks. " Jack went off to sulk the unfairness of the whole situation and contemplate becoming a history geek because that seemed far more effective in getting women then being a retired Air Force Colonel..

Meanwhile, in their corner of the tent, Samantha was struggling to come to terms with Daniel being real and in front of her – not to mention far more built-up then her Daniel. Not that she was being disloyal to her late lover, but you could hardly not notice this specimen of man in front of her…

" You died… Teal'c killed you… your eyes glowed like a Goa'uld… " Samantha rambled. _Her_ Daniel was dead, but here was a man who looked so much like him ­washimafter a fashion – it was hard to take in.

Daniel was sympathetic. He remembered what it had been like for him, to watch the woman he loved being controlled by a Goa'uld. And he'd had years to get over the fact – this Samantha was struggling to deal with something unbelievable that had happened _that day_. She was remarkably in control of the situation, some to think.

He took her hands gently. " How do you think I feel? " he asked wryly. " Sam and I – well, it took me a while to get over her. And then you come in here. You look just like her. " Which he supposed was fair enough given that, after a fashion, she _was_ Samantha – although she didn't seem as gung-ho and self-willed as his Samantha. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Samantha had given him some pretty nasty migraines trying to explain to her why a woman in Ancient Egypt couldn't just prance around in men's clothing.

Samantha met Daniel's eyes, and she felt shock along with the usual current of electricity she felt looking into those beautiful blue eyes. They were so much like her Daniel's… " It'll take a while to get used to it, " she said softly.

" We have plenty of that, " Daniel said wryly. It was amazing how simple life got in Ancient Egypt – how much time he'd had to think about Samantha.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead softly. She pulled away for a fraction of a second, then ever-so-slightly she pressed her head into his lips. She was beginning to accept him. With a sigh of relief that the ice was broken, Daniel wrapped his arms around Samantha tightly and kissed her on the cheek. " It's going to be fine, " he said. He could already feel himself relaxing in her presence, and getting used to her 'return'.

There were more pressing issues to deal with then the awkwardness between Daniel and Samantha. Before Samantha, Jack and Teal'c had arrived Daniel had been leading a rebellion that was on the brink of action. That had a vast collection of staff weapons stashed away and a growing number of volunteers that trained when the Goa'uld guards weren't looking.

According to Samantha and Jack's description of the future, it was imperative Ra not be allowed to leave without the Stargate. Oh, yeah, and once they had won, Jack, Samantha and Teal'c would have to live out the rest of their lives in Ancient Egypt.

" What? " Jack protested. " But we have the second ship, which they don't know about. Once they're gone, we can take off too! "

" And run into our future selves? " Daniel pointed out. " We've already made a hash of history. We need to make it right again. "

" You already tried that, and look where it got you, " Jack muttered darkly, but left it at that. The truth was, he had no reason for going pack to present-day earth. And there were some really hot Egyptian women here who had things for rebellion leaders.

So the battle was won, Ra and his Goa'uld affiliates left Earth – without the Stargate, which Daniel and Jack had stolen away with the aid of the second ship and its cloaking device. They buried the Stargate, hopefully to be found when it was originally supposed to be found. " I really hope this works this time, " Daniel said. " I don't know what we'll do with a _third_ lot of us running around. "

" Maybe _I'd_ end up with the third Sam, " Jack mumbled under his death, although he really didn't care about winning Samantha anymore. He had met a woman he really cared for – it was funny how things worked out.

A year had passed since the successful second rebellion. Jack and happily married to an Egyptian girl (Daniel tried not to think about the historical repercussions of having Jack's offspring wandering around in ancient Egypt) and Teal'c was enjoying being free. As the only surviving member of the original SG-1 team, Daniel tried to teach Teal'c how to speak something resembling real English.

And he and Samantha became close.

They were friends these days, good friends. It was just so _easy _to be friends. It felt like the most natural relationship in the world. They were each other's best friend, much more so then Jack and Teal'c. The camaraderie they had had with their respective partners they shared with each other.

And more then just camaraderie – there was a growing chemistry between them they were both finding hard to ignore. More and more often Samantha found herself looking at Daniel's lips while he spoke, wondering what his kiss would feel like. And more and more often Daniel found himself watching Samantha covertly, the shapeless robes she wore doing little to make him forget how she looked under them.

More then once Jack had sided up to Daniel and asked, with a lascivious grin, " When are you and Carter hooking up? You guys are like dogs circling each other. "

" You know, you're an even bigger ass then the other Jack, " Daniel growled a reply. Then he sighed. " It's complicated. "

Jack snorted. " You're hot for her. She's hot for you. What's complicated? "

Daniel sighed. Trust Jack to not understand. They had both been in love with other people – each other's alternate-timeline double. You couldn't just witness your lover's death – killed for being a Goa'uld spy, killed in an ancient Egyptian rebellion, it was incidental – and then fall in love with their double from another timeline. Jack was madly in love with an Egyptian girl. No way would he understand.

One night they were cuddled up together in front of a fire with a group of rebels that gradually drifted away to go to bed until it was just the two of them. Their physical closeness was something of an amusement in the group – it definitely wasn't commonplace for a man and woman to spend hours in each others arms and _not_ be together. But it felt right to them, so who were they to listen to what anyone else said?

Not to mention there were certain advantages to being thought of as ' Daniel Jackson's woman' – no man came onto her, or whatever the Ancient Egyptian equivalent was. He was quite the hero among the rebels. Chuckling softly at the thought, Samantha snuggled in closer to Daniel.

" What's so funny? " Daniel asked, catching her laughter.

Samantha looked sheepish, and explained. Daniel smirked. " Traitor to the feminist cause, " he teased good-naturedly. " The other Samantha would have run around in her army fatigues telling anyone within earshot that she and I were _not_ together. " But the way he said it made her think that it wasn't nesasarily a good thing.

" She was… very independent, " Daniel said diplomatically. " I get the feeling from what you've said that in your future feminism hasn't made the inroads it has in my future. And Sam was definitely a front line feminist. She'd kick the ass of any man who treated her like she wasn't his equal. That was fine in the future, but here – she got a lot of unwanted attention, by acting like a man. It was kind of ironic seeing's she was the one who said we couldn't mess with the future, and there she was trying to bring emancipation the Ancient Egypt. It could be… hard to deal with sometimes. It wasn't that I didn't love her, just that I wished she would be more aware of the attention she was bringing to herself – and to us. "

" How did you and her get together, if you don't mind me asking? " Samantha inquired.

For a moment Daniel hesitated, thinking about that first night. But he and Samantha were honest with each other, and he wasn't about to stop being honest now.

" She could drive me so crazy sometimes. She preferred to wear her army fatigues, and a woman in this place wearing pants made her quite obvious. She didn't take orders from men very well when she thought she could do it better, and she certainly wasn't going to accept their judgement just because they were men. We had a couple of almighty rows about it. "

He took a deep breath. " One night we really went at it. She had spoken back to a local tribe leader, and he wanted her killed for it. It took all my and Jack's intervention to get him to back down. That night we just screamed at each other. I said she was endangering herself and the rest of us and she said I had no idea what it was like to be a woman in this place.

" We went from trading words to physically fighting, and being so close to her with that much emotion… " he trailed off, embarrassed. " Look, I ended up pinning her to the ground and ripping her clothes off, " he admitted. " It's not exactly something I'm proud of. But she wanted it. " He could still remember the passion of that night as they both sought control of each other while giving into the shared pleasure. She had fought him like a tiger while screaming his name as she climaxed… he found himself blushing. There was something unsettling about sharing those experiences with another Samantha. It was skating dangerously close to his feelings for her. He concentrated on the memories that weren't so provocative.

" We were together for about a year before the rebellion. It was an interesting experience, that was for sure, " he said wryly. " can I – can I let you in on a little secret? "

" Sure. "

" I'm glad you're not as strong-willed as she is. I loved her, and it was fine when we were in our own time, but here… it was just too much for me to deal with. I was always worried about who she might piss off, sometimes I'd be physically sick because of it. I know it sound horrible but – "

" I understand, given the circumstances, " Samantha said. " I don't think she would have been very happy here. "

" No, I don't think she was, " Daniel agreed. " But she loved me, I know that. And I was happy here – _am _happy here. "

There was a comfortable pause. Then Daniel said, " Alright, I gave you my story, now tell me how you and the other Daniel got together? "

Now it was Samantha's turn to blush. It had been over a year, but she could still feel the electricity in Daniel's kiss when his lips touched her bruised ones. " We got thrown together because of the tape. You're right about feminism not making the same inroads – there was a Doctor there, McKay, who thought he was God's gift to women. He kept hitting on me until one day he went to far… Daniel got involved, and afterwards… well, it happened pretty quickly. I've never jumped into bed with a guy but with Daniel it felt – _natural_. "

Her voice faltered when she got to Daniel's torture and implantation with the Goa'uld parasite. " I guess he knew what was happening to him, because after he got back, when he would have already had that – that _thing_ inside him, he held me and said no matter what, he loved me. I guess he knew he was… going. "

Daniel wrapped his arms tightly, protectively around Samantha. He of all people knew what it was like to lose a loved one – in spirit and then in body – to the Goa'uld. " It's a pretty crappy thing to witness, " he agreed sagely.

Daniel yawned, and stretched. " I think it's time we went to bed, " he suggested. For her own protection, Samantha shared a tent with Daniel – it was convenient for them to have the other men believe she was his mistress. They left the Mistress of the Hero of the Rebellion alone. He'd actually been working on a way to suggest they get married without her getting the wrong idea.

They made their way to the tent and went to bed in their separate quarters of the tent. Both of them lay awake, pretending to sleep, distracted by each other's story and memories that had been disturbed – and the ever-present reminder of the bond they had together.

Samantha heard Daniel tossing and turning restlessly. So he was getting no more sleep then she was. She couldn't sleep because everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Daniel. Not the Daniel she had made love with and had a brief relationship, but the Daniel she spent every night with platonically. She had visions of him as if he were 'her' Daniel. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him. He would be more sure of himself, she felt, but just as passionate. He would drive her crazy as he ran his mouth over her body, and growl when she ran her fingers over his skin. He would –

" Sam…. " Daniel gave a low groan from the other side of the tent. Samantha looked over attentively. He didn't say anything else, and she realised he must have done it unconsciously. But it was the end of her restrained. She _knew_ he wanted her, and she wanted him. She didn't care what would happen in the morning, just wanted him now.

Rising from bed, Samantha stripped of her bedclothes and crept over to Daniel's semi-conscious body. Lying next to him, scarcely believing she was being so bold but being unable to do anything but follow her desire, she draped one bare leg across his body. Her thigh brushed against his growing hard-on.

She reached one hand underneath his shirt, her fingers running over his rippling muscles. Daniel murmured his appreciation as he gradually became aware of the situation. " What the… !" he said incredulously when he realised that the object of his desire was lying next to him, naked. Without thinking about it, his eyes wandered over her naked body. She was beautiful. " Sam – do you know what you're doing? "

She leaned over to kiss him. " You don't have to fight me like you did with her, " she whispered provocatively. She lowered her hand to his crotch, and murmured her approval.

Daniel growled, just like she'd imagined he would. " Don't… do this… for the… wrong… reasons… " he managed to say. " I can still… stop… if… you… want… to…. Oh, _Dear God_, " he groaned when Samantha began rubbing him exactly the way he liked it. Idly he wondered if he and the other Daniel had had the same turn-ons because she sure knew what she was doing.

She climbed on top on him and kissed him briefly. " I love you, Daniel Jackson, " she murmured. " Is that a good enough reason? "

He wrapped one arm around her tightly, and flipped them around so she was beneath him. " I love you too, " he replied, and he kissed her as softly as he could given the hormones that was raging inside of him.

He _was_ more sure of himself, but no less passionate. His mouth tasted like she had expected – like her Daniel, but like something else she couldn't name but had anticipated nonetheless. His hands… his hands… Samantha whimpered when one of Daniel's hands slipped between her thighs. Anticipating her reaction, he clamped his free hand over her mouth as she bucked against him involuntarily and squealed when he slipped his fingers inside her. He was pretty sure the muffled sound she made against his hand was his name.

She helped him take off his clothes with a fever that matched his own. By the time he was naked, he couldn't remember being so hot for a woman – at least not since Samantha. " _Please_, " Samantha begged, parting her legs and reaching her arms out for him. She was just as hot as he was.

Needing no further encouragement, Daniel slid between her legs and almost cried out with exhilaration. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and he began thrusting hard and fast. " I'm sorry, but this'll be quick, " he panted breathlessly after a few minutes, managing to bring her to orgasm moments before he did.

He slumped on top of her, kissing her face lazily. " I'll make it up to you next time, " he promised.

Samantha smiled and kissed him. He probably wouldn't appreciate the comparison, so she didn't say anything, but it was so like what the other Daniel had said after their first time.

They lay in blissful silence together, bodies and hands entwined, for ten minutes before Daniel said, " I've been meaning to bring something up. How would you feel about marrying me? "

Samantha looked at him in astonishment. " What for? " she asked, perplexed. " Everyone already thinks I'm your mistress, so what if now I am? "

" Yeah, that's just it. You'll be treated with a lot more respect if you were my wife. Look, it's stupid, I know, but it's the way it is. I've been meaning to bring it up as a matter of convenience but now… now I really do want you to be my wife. I love you, Samantha Carter. "

" Me? " Samantha asked cautiously. " Or the fact that I look like… her. "

Daniel raised his eyebrows. " I could ask you the same question. "

" I asked you first. "

Daniel sighed. " Sam, I couldn't be with you just because you look like her. " That was the wonderful thing about Egyptian prostitutes. They looked nothing like his blond-haired, blue-eyed love. Hmm, that was something he definitely _was not_ going to mention to her. She might understand the practical need of it, but not from her emotional perspective. He could barely stand the idea of her being with any other man himself. Hell, he could barely stand the idea of her being with the other Daniel.

" You're like her in some ways – and different in others. And I love you as _you_. And I want to marry you because I love you. "

Samantha smiled. " I feel the same, " she said softly. A pause. " Yes, I'll marry you. "

Daniel's face lit up, and he kissed Samantha passionately. Now that the initial fire was gone, he was able to take things slower without feeling like he would burst. His fingers were gentle, slowly teasing. His mouth explored, wanting to savour the journey rather then look forward to the destination. Pretty soon, his ministration were having a pretty heady effect on her. " Daniel, " she whispered his name. " Daniel… " she reached downward, and he snatched her hand away.

" No way, " he said, smiling adoringly at her. " I told you I'd make it up to you… " 

**THE END**


End file.
